What Matters Most?
by dhampirlabrat
Summary: Cassidy Anne Brewer wasn't just a normal girl. She was a twin. With a bloodline full of fighters, she grew up learning how to fight and one day be the best at it. But what if she wanted to give up fighting because she was sick of being apart from the one she truly loves? Who is she more loyal to: her family or her boyfriend? Set during Wrath of the Swan {BrodyXOC}
1. Chapter 1

_Kickin It Fanfiction_

**What Matters Most**

Chapter One: Wrath Of The Swan

Cassidy opened the door to the Brewer's house. "JACK! I'm home!" She called out to her brother, putting her duffel bag on the sofa and walking into the kitchen. As she grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator and took a sip of it, she noticed a note on the freezer. She closed the refrigerator and put the water bottle on the table. She grabbed the note that was addressed to her.

_Cassidy,_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't greet you a welcome home hug from your hard few weeks abroad but I had to go to the Dojo to train. Come by if you have the chance. I'll get us some food for dinner._

_Jack._

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "All you do is train." She scrunched up the paper and threw it into the trash. She went to the living room to sit down, already checking her phone seeing a spam of calls and messages from her loving boyfriend, when she noticed that her brother's duffel bag was beside the TV. Cassidy sighed. "Of course…" She sighed, picked up his duffel bag and walked to the Wasabi Warriors Dojo.

Cassidy walked into the Wasabi Warriors dojo. Kim saw the brunette walk in with a duffel bag. "Hi, can I help you?" she asked.

Cassidy smiled. "Hi, I'm looking for Jack." The brunette looked around the dojo, raising her eyebrows. _Where were all the students? _She thought to herself.

Kim furrowed her eyebrows. "Uh, he's just in the locker room. He'll be out in a sec." Kim pointed at the changing room.

Cassidy nodded. "Okay, I'll wait. Oh, I'm Cassidy." Cassidy held her arm out to Kim and Kim took it.

"I'm Kim."

Cassidy smiled. "Jack has told me so much about you." She wanted to roll her eyes but didn't want to seem like a brat about it. Jack _did_ talk a lot about Kim. She wished she could do the same and talk about her boyfriend to Jack. A little part of her knew that she couldn't, even if she wanted to. She was dating a Black Dragon, after all. Well…soon to be Black Dragon. She had started dating him after she battled him in the competition she had just gotten back from and lying to Jack about the competition being expanded was the only lie she had ever told her older brother. He just couldn't know she was dating a Black Dragon. She was already disgracing and dishonoring her family.

"He has?" Kim was surprised.

"Yeah." Just then, Jack comes out of the locker room and she could already see the chemistry between her older brother and Kim.

"Hey, Cas. What are you doing here?" he asked as he gave her big hug. Cassidy hugged him back. It had been a long time since she saw him and she missed him so much.

"You left your duffel bag at the house." Cassidy handed him his duffel bag, then kissed his cheek. "See you later."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, see ya." Kim looked back at Cassidy as she left the dojo. There was something off about Cassidy.

"She seems nice." Kim said.

Jack nodded. "Yeah. Sometimes she's a pain in the ass."

"Really?"

"Yeah." And with that he went to the changing room to change into his uniform leaving Kim behind thinking that there was something going on about Jack and Cassidy. _Where they dating?_ Jealous coursed through Kim's veins.

Jack and Cassidy walk to school together. Jack, on his skateboard while Cassidy on her roller skates. She frowns. "Do I have to go to school, Jack?" she asked his brother.

And for the millionth time she asked, the millionth time he answered the same. "Yes."

She pouts. "But I don't want to."

Jack looks at his sister. "Are you okay, Cas? I mean before you left you loved going to school. What changed? What happened?" he asked, stopping his skateboard to look at his sister. He realized how much she had changed and that was odd on his part. Hearing that she didn't win the competition might have stressed her out a bit. That's Jack's theory of it. Little did he know. "Was it something to do with the Karate competition you were in?" he asked.

Cassidy looked away. "Of course not." Now, her eyes were filling with tears and then with a blink of each eye, the tears ran down her beautiful cheeks. Jack got out of his skate board and hugged his sister.

"Hey, it's okay. Just because you were beaten and got awarded second place, doesn't mean you have to be ashamed about it." Jack reasoned but he didn't know why she was crying. She didn't care about the competition. She only cared about…

"Thanks Jack," she smiled as she wiped her tears. "I just think I'm always dishonoring our family name."

Jack shook his head. "Not at all. We win some, we lose some. It's life, Cassidy. Now let's go. You have to meet my friends. I'm pretty sure you could render Milton speechless. You're a smart girl after all." Jack grinned and Cassidy nodded.

_Flashback_

_Cassidy packed her bag to go to the temple where she would meet her boyfriend. Right in the corner of her eyes, she saw a shadow and she smiled. She crouched down, pretending to tie her shoes when all of a sudden she turned around just in time to trip the person who was going to scare her. She smirked as she put her hands on her hips. She looked at the soon-to-be Black Dragon. "Trying to scare me again?" she asked. _

_He laughed and shook his head. "Maybe."_

_Cassidy rolled her eyes. "You know, if you're going to be a Black Dragon, the least you could do is make your footsteps a little more quitter."_

_The boy smiled at her. "You're a smart girl." He stated. "Of course you would know when I'm around."_

_Cassidy laughed. "You're such a kiss ass."_

"_That's why you love me, baby." He shrugged._

_Cassidy shoved him. "And don't you know it." She smiled._

Cassidy followed her brother on their way to school, silent as ever, thinking of the boy that was her boyfriend. She could _never_ tell Jack she was dating a Black Dragon. It already symbolized dishonor. Black Dragons and Wasabi Warriors were enemies. She hated the rules of a Black Dragon and a Wasabi Warrior never allowed to date each other. That's why she didn't keep in touch with him. It would only break her heart even more than it already did. It hurt her how she has ignored all his texts and calls. She knew she will give in to him soon.

Jack smiled at her. "You'll like Milton. He's very smart. You guys might even be a cute couple. He's all into science and stuff." That's the thing about Jack, he always tried to set his sister up with someone because most of the time, she was alone and never liked hanging out with anyone. She always buried herself into books because those were her only friends.

At lunch, Cassidy was getting to know more of Jack's friends and while she liked Milton, she didn't like like him as much as she wanted to. She wanted to get over her boyfriend but every second without him just made it worst. She was making herself the bad guy all over again. She met Jerry and Eddie. They were nice too but not her type. At least Jerry was kind of good looking. But nothing…no one could distract her from her relationship problems.

Jack glanced at the door. "I think your dates for the Cotillion just walked in." Cassidy looked at the door while she ate her salad. Two girls stood near the door talking to each other. One had huge glasses on while the other had extended braces. Even though their looks weren't so pretty, Cassidy knew that they must be nice girls. For her, "Never judge a book by its cover" was a quote she used a lot and looks were always deceiving. She took note that they might be nice girls to hang out with one time.

Milton sighed. "Here comes the nerd herd."

Cassidy frowned. Clearly Milton seemed like the person who would value the outer beauty instead of the inner beauty. "That's not a very nice thing to say." Milton shrugged.

The two girls walked to their table. The girl with the braces was carrying a brown paper bag with the name, "Jennie" on it. Jerry didn't seem to like their presence either. "Hey Milton. Hi Jerry."

Jerry sighed. "Jennie," he greeted then looked at the girl with the braces and looked surprised from her appearance, then looked away from her. "Wow, rocking some new head gear?"

She smiled. "My dentist said I was born with seven extra molars." She told him. "And only five of them are in my mouth."

He looked disgusted. "Where are the other two?" he asked.

"They're in my uvula!" she exclaimed. Milton and Jerry gagged. Jack and Cassidy stayed out of the conversation. Cassidy looked down at her salad. Green. _Those were his favorite color._ She shook her head. She couldn't be thinking about him like this. She sounded so desperate. Once Jennie and her friend left, Jerry and Milton laughed sarcastically for the girls sakes and then Jerry looked at Milton as he folded his arms.

"Man, what did you get us into?" he almost cried.

"Wow," was all Jack could say. Cassidy shook her head.

"You guys need to learn to not just a book by its cover." She leaned closer to them. "You'll never know…" she shrugged and then finished her salad.

"There's Kim, I'll see you guys." Jack stood up from his chair as soon as he spotted the blond he had a crush with.

"I'm going with you, in case, you know, offend her again." Cassidy said, raising her eyebrows when Jack glared at her. Cassidy took her brother by the arm and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Hey Kim, snagged the last piece of red velvet for you and you remember Cassidy, right?" Jack smiled, putting the plate that had the piece of cake as he sat next to Kim.

"Hi!" Cassidy greeted, sitting next to Jack.

"Thanks, I got an apple." Kim turned to Cassidy. "Hey, Cassidy." Cassidy smiled.

Jack sighed. "I know you're mad at me about the Cotillion but trust me you do not want me to be there. My manners are horrible." Cassidy rolled her eyes...she knew where this would end up. "At any moment this finger could be in any hole in my face."

Kim shook her head. "Jack, believe me, I'm over the Cotillion." Cassidy raised her eyebrows. _Oh really? She was over it? Right…._

"Hey Kim. Sup brochacho." A brunette wearing an orange button down shirt and jeans walked up to Kim and sat next to her. Cassidy's jaw dropped. _Oh...my...god..._ The guy locked eyes with Cassidy before looking at Kim again.

"I'm sorry...uh...who are you and what's a brochacho?" Jack asked, not noticing his sister's look when she saw the guy but Kim noticed and smiled.

"Oh, this is the guy who stepped up and asked me to the Cotillion when you, you know, didn't." Kim smirked. "Although he's been here for just a short time, we've become very close." Kim leaned into the brunette who sat next to her. "What's your name again, Hun?"

"Brody." The guy answered, looking at Cassidy.

"Oh, his name is Brody." Kim looked at Brody. "Oh, I like that."

_'She didn't even know his name...'_ Cassidy clenched her fist.

Jack nodded. "So, uh, Brody, uh, you taking Kim to the Cotillion?" he asked.

Inside, Cassidy was shaking her head. _Please say no, please. You can't be going with her, Brody!_

Brody smirked. "Yeah." He stood up from his seat. "I kinda like putting on a tuxedo and dancing the night away with my favorite lady." He did a little dance and then sat down again.

_His favorite lady? I used to be his… _Cassidy shook the thought away. She looked at her brother. "Um, Jack, I'm just going to go. I don't feel very well." Cassidy clutched at her stomach. She really didn't want to see Brody flirting with Kim. She hated the idea.

Kim looked concerned now. "Are you okay, Cassidy? You're kinda looking a little green?" she asked.

Cassidy nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to go home." And in a flash, she ran away from the table not even taking a last glance at Brody. From her locker, she took her skates out and put them on her, shoving her shoes into her bag. In a matter of minutes, she skated home, her eyes filling with water.

Cassidy cried as she collapsed on her bed. She couldn't believe he went all this way to torment her. She couldn't believe he was with Kim. After a few days without her, Brody was already trying to win his way to another girl's heart. And yes, her boyfriend, Brody Carlson, was cheating on her. She thought he loved her.

_Flashback_

"_I'm going to miss you so much." Cassidy cried as she hugged Brody as tight as she can. Brody held onto her._

"_I could try and move closer to where you live." He suggested and she shook her head._

"_My brother would find out about us and I don't want that." She cried even more."He would freak out!"_

_Brody pulled away and looked at Cassidy straight in the eyes. "Don't worry, chicka, we'll find a way to be together."_

_Cassidy wiped her tears. "How?"_

_Brody looked to the ground. "I don't know but I know we can make it."_

"_You don't know that Brody. Maybe…" she looked up at him. "Maybe, this is finally, goodbye."_

_Brody's eyes widened. "No!" he shook his head and cupped his hands on her face. "Cassy, no. Never. We can't say goodbye. Not when…" he looked at Cassidy and then kissed her with everything he had. "Not when I've fallen in love with you."_

Cassidy remembered how her heart melted that day. He had told her he had fallen in love with her and she told him she loved him. She couldn't understand how one year of being together wasn't enough for Brody. They had a love so pure. Star crossed love, but still…it was amazing. She frowned as new tears formed in her eyes. Kim was a Wasabi Warrior now and Cassidy just _knew _Brody was a Black Dragon. If Kim and Brody started to date then their love will be star crossed too. Like Cassidy and Brody's were. She cried harder. Brody was replacing her. No. Brody _did _replace her. She never thought Brody could hurt her like that but he did. He played with her heart. Took it out of her chest, crushed it, let it fall to the ground and walk all over it. How could she let her heart be taken away like that? Why Brody?

Cassidy and Jack walked into the Wasabi Warriors dojo. She was finally going to meet the Sensei of the dojo, Rudy. They walked in to find Brody and Kim dancing to a slow song. It broke Cassidy's heart even more. Jack turned off the music which came from a small pink boom box. Brody and Kim glanced at him, stopping their dance. "Woah, woah, what's going on in here?" Jack asked, walking up to them.

"Uh, we're practicing our dance for the Cotillion." Kim explained.

Jack scoffed. "Yeah, not in here you're not. This is a dojo, brochacho!"

Cassidy sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Bro, let the love birds go back to their dancing. With feet like that, _Brody_, could use a little more practice." She smirked as she put her duffel bag down and tied up her hair for practice. Brody furrowed his eyebrows at her comment. Cassidy brushed him off and went to the changing rooms. She didn't have time for him.

_Bro? _Kim thought. Realization suddenly hit her. All this time Kim had been trying to make both Jack and Cassidy jealous by using Brody that she didn't see how much Jack and Cassidy looked alike. They weren't dating at all. They were siblings.

After Cassidy changed into her Wasabi Warriors uniform, she saw Jack watch Brody chopping off four boards. It impressed Jack but it didn't impress her that much. Brody had shown it to her a few weeks ago. It amazed her the first time he tried it but not right now when she was angry at him. When Brody left, Jack ran up to the chopped boards and picked one up, glancing as Brody walked away. "Don't know anything about karate, huh."

Cassidy gulped. If Jack found out…she would be in huge trouble.

Cassidy had promised Jack that she would train with him during the time everyone else was going to the Cotillion. She went into Falafel Phil's getting a bite to eat when she saw Brody sitting alone in one of the food stalls. Turning around, she headed out of the restaurant.

"Cassidy!" Brody called. "Wait!" Cassidy hurried her pace, not wanting to have to talk to Brody. She was going to tear up if he did talk to her. She ran from Falafel Phil's into a deserted alleyway. Brody finally caught up to her. He grabbed her arm and made her turn around.

Cassidy couldn't believe how fast Brody had become. She never expected him to catch her. He smiled at her. "Hey."

Cassidy was furious. "Hey? _Hey?_" she asked, angrily. "I've been trying to ignore you all this time and you say hey?"

Brody looks taken aback. "What am I supposed to say?" he asked.

Cassidy shook her head. "Nothing. I didn't expect anything from you?" she turned to leave but Brody held onto her arm.

"What's the matter with you, Cas? You've never been angry with me." Brody shrugged. "Except for the time when we first met and I called you a skinny chicken but…you were never angry with me."

Cassidy put her hands into fists. She wanted to punch Brody square in the face. "I can't believe you're cheating on me!" Cassidy hissed and shoved Brody.

"Ow…what was that for?" he said, stumbling backward, finally releasing his hand on her arm. "And I'm not cheating on you."

"Oh yeah, well what the hell are you doing with Kim Crawford, then?" She glared at Brody, her arms crossed.

"I'm only doing it because Frank told me to. Kim's a nice girl but I already have eyes on one beautiful brunette babe." Brody smiled, pulling Cassidy closer and kissing her.

Cassidy couldn't resist his touch. She kissed him back, blushing and then scowled. "You're such a kiss ass." She muttered.

Brody grinned. "That's why you love me, baby." Cassidy rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe he was here. He still loved her. It had been a long time since she saw him. She really did miss him.

"My place, tonight." She cupped Brody's cheek and he sighed.

"I have to go to the Cotillion and what about your brother?" he asked.

Cassidy shrugged. "He's never home. He'd rather be in that stupid dojo." She frowned, dropping her hand.

"Hey…it's okay. You have me now." Brody squeezed her hand and kissed her. "You don't need anything else."

Cassidy nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

While everyone else was at Cotillion, she spent her night with her brother, Jack. He promised a match between them before they headed home. Cassidy had been practicing for a year without Jack and he wanted to know how good she was at it. When she left, she was lacking on her defense. He wanted to know if her defense was why she lost the championship.

Cassidy and jack are warming up with their own routines. Sensei Rudy looked outside his dojo and then walked to them on the blue mats. "Tonight, I put an end to the lie I've lived for the last fifteen years."

Cassidy was doing yoga and Jack was practicing the techniques he was going to use on his sister. "We all know you died your hair, Rudy." Jack told him.

Cassidy looked up from her yoga position. "I didn't. I'm a newbie here, remember." She told her brother and both of the boys ignored her. _Like always_, she sighed.

"Not that lie." Rudy told Jack. "I'm talking about a completely different lie." He realized this conversation was going nowhere so he changed the subject. "Hey," he looked at Jack. "Who'd ended up taking Kim to the Cotillion?"

Cassidy froze and then ended up tumbling as she lost her focus on her yoga. Jack and Rudy looked at her. "Oh, I'm fine. Just day dreaming." She said and quickly composed herself.

Jack shook his head. "This new kid, Brody Carlson." Jack said out of disgust.

"Brody?" Rudy questioned. Cassidy looked up.

"You know Brody?" she asked.

"Yeah." Rudy said. "He's a first degree black belt. I tried to recruit him but he was dead set on being a Black Dragon."

"Of course. His parents gave up everything just so he could get the training it takes to become a Black Dragon. He's been trying to be one for the last three years and boy…" Cassidy shook her head. "He still hasn't given up." Rudy and Jack look at her. "What?" Her eyes widened. "I mean, I don't know anything." She said and quickly went to her duffel bag and got her water bottle out.

"Brody's a Black Dragon?!" Jack exclaimed. "I knew there was something off with that guy!"

Cassidy turned around. "He's not a bad guy!" she exclaimed.

Jack turned to her. "Cassidy, do you know him?"

Cassidy nodded. "He was the one who beat me in the championships." She looked down to the ground. "I let him win because his parents would have been disappointed. All that training would have been for nothing if I won…so I let him win." She looked down to the ground.

"Cass.." Jack approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. "That's why you've been saying that you dishonored the family because you let him win." Cassidy nodded.

"Wait, there's something else you need to know." Cassidy said.

Jack shook his head. "Wait…I have to go to the Cotillion." Jack ran to the door of the dojo then stopped, turning back to Cassidy and Rudy. "Man, I need a tux." He said.

Cassidy realized what he was going to do and started doing her yoga routine again. She didn't want to tag along. She knew Brody had to do what he had to do and Jack had to save Kim from whatever the Black Dragons were going to do to her. Cassidy couldn't pick which side to choose. Her brother's or Brody's? She watched as Rudy lent Jack his magician tuxedo and Jack went straight to the Cotillion. Rudy went outside. Cassidy sighed. "Another lonely night for a lonely girl." She got up, went to the dummy at the corner of the dojo and started to practice on it.

After the chaos that happened in the Cotillion, all Brody wanted to do was go and spend time with Cassidy. He saw the chemistry of Jack and Kim. They looked great together and honestly, even though he liked Kim, he loved Cassidy. Brody smiled as he approached the Wasabi Warriors dojo. Cassidy was still practicing. He knew how hard she worked during training sessions. Even though he was giving up with becoming a Black Dragon, he wasn't giving up on Cassidy. She was there for him for the last year, trying to make him a better fighter.

He walked into the dojo. Cassidy didn't sense his presence so he sat on one of the benches and watched her fight the dummy. He watched as Cassidy threw a party full of aggressive punches at the dummy. "You're going to tire yourself out if you don't take a break, beautiful."

Cassidy jumped as he spoke up and turned around. "Brody!" she exclaimed.

He smiled at her. "You're an amazing fighter, you know that."

"Did Jack give you a hard time?" she asked as she came over and took a drink from her water bottle.

Brody shook his head. "No but he did mention something about me and you." Cassidy stopped drinking. "About you letting me win."

Cassidy put her water bottle down. "Brody…"

"You told me It was a fair fight. That I won fair and square. You lied to me?" Brody asked.

Cassidy sighed. "You told me that your parents would be disappointed if you didn't win so I…"

"You gave me an open just so that I could knock you out and win the championships." Brody finished for her.

"Even if I didn't give you an open, I wouldn't have won, Brody." Cassidy said, burying her face in her hands.

"What do you mean?"

Cassidy looked up at him. "I can't hurt you. You had so many opens and I couldn't…I couldn't hit you. I was so worried that you would hate me for breaking a wrist or something. I couldn't have you hate me, Brody. I'm sorry." Cassidy started to tear up and Brody held her in his arms.

"It's okay. I understand." He kissed her forehead.

Cassidy shook her head. "I'm such a mess, Brody." She smiled.

"Aren't we all?"

Cassidy wiped her eyes. "One thing's for sure, you look hot in that tux."

Brody grinned. "I would do anything just to impress my favorite lady." He looked at Cassidy then sighed. "I should have taken you to the Cotillion."

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding? I'd rather be here than go to a stupid Cotillion. I wouldn't even go if you begged on your knees."

**AN: Hey guys. I hope you like this story so far. Comment and Vote!**

**Until next time dhampirlabrat**


	2. Surprised

Kickin It

**What Matter Most?**

**AN: Hey guys. Thank you so much for the reviews and votes. I never thought it would even reach this many people. Here's a little chapter of Brossidy for you. This chapter is just a continuation from the first chapter. Thanks again for reading and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Just a caution: there's a little scene that some of you might not want to read.**

Chapter Two: Surprised

The Wasabi Warriors dojo was empty except for a young brunette couple. Brody Carlson looked into his girlfriend's eyes. They were in love all right. Truly in love. He didn't know what he would do without Cassidy and his surprise would excite her to no end. There was only one problem. Her brother. Would her brother like the idea of him staying or not? Of course, Jack still didn't know about Brody dating Cassidy. Cassidy would have told Brody the first chance she got if Jack knew about their relationship. He just had to wait and see what the future had in store for them. He hoped that Cassidy would finally tell her family about him. He hated keeping their relationship a secret. He didn't like keeping secrets.

Cassidy smiled at Brody. He truly was an amazing guy. She knew that there was no one else but him. She loved him so much but if she had to choose between her family and Brody, she would be torn apart. Speaking of family, the one thing that annoyed her these days was her brother who had to ruin her and Brody's moment. Her cellphone rang. She picked up her phone and answered without looking at the caller ID. She knew who would have called her at this time of the night and it wasn't her parents. "Hello?"

"Hey Cas, I figured you would be home by now, where are you?" she heard her brother's worried tone. She looked at Brody, who was still holding her in his arms, still in his tuxedo. She didn't realize that it was already 9pm. She just loved being with Brody and it distracted her from her curfew. In Hong Kong, where she and Brody had first met, she didn't have a curfew. Having a curfew again was going to annoy the heck out of her. She just knew it.

"I'm still at the dojo. Bro-" she says but shakes her head. "Uh, Rudy, told me to lock up after." In her head she scowled at herself for nearly saying she was with Brody. A year of trying to cover up and she was losing it already? What kind of expert was she if she couldn't even hide that one secret that made her truly happy in being back at Seaford?

"Do you want me to go to the dojo to help you lock up?" Jack suggested. _No, Jack, that is a bad idea. _Cassidy thought as she answered quickly.

"No." Cassidy replied immediately. "I mean, I'm locking up now so see you in a bit bro." She said as hung up on him before he could say anything else. She hurried to the changing room and changed into comfortable clothes and folded her uniform neatly. Once she was quickly changed, she went to her locker to brush her hair. _Why? Why is my hair always a mess whenever I see Brody? This isn't fair. _She pouts. Exiting the changing rooms, she turned off the lights and put her uniform in her duffel bag to be washed later. When she got out of the changing room, to her surprise, Brody had already packed up all the equipment she had used in the dojo. She smiled as she walked up to him.

Brody rubbed the back of his neck. "Can I…can I walk you home?" he asked, nervously.

Cassidy grabbed her duffel bag and wrapped her arm around his. "I would love that." Brody's smile widened as they walked out of the dojo. Brody laced his fingers with Cassidy's. She smiled. Cassidy didn't know what her life was like before Brody came along but she really didn't care because her life was almost perfect right now. She just needed to figure out what to do with Jack and her family about whether or not introducing Brody to them as her boyfriend.

"Isn't this nice?" Brody asked, looking down at the petite brunette beside him.

Cassidy shrugged. She really wanted to say that it was but she knew that it would be nicer for them not to hide their feelings and relationship in public. "It is but…" Cassidy looked to the ground. She just _knew_ Jack wouldn't approve of this. Of course he wouldn't. Brody had acted like he was stealing Kim away from him even though Kim wasn't Jack's to begin with.

"But Jack." Brody finished for her looking away from Cassidy as he unlaced his fingers from Cassidy. He knew where this would end up. This conversation was repeated over and over again.

"Brody…" Cassidy sighed, turning to Brody. She reached for his hand and he scooted farther away from her and she lowered her hand, disappointed at herself for starting this conversation again.

Brody sighed looking back at her. Guilty he had upset her. "I don't understand how Jack has to interfere with our relationship. You're just scared, Cassy. You're scared he won't approve. So what if he doesn't? Does it mean we can't go out anymore? No. He can't control your life. You're the only one that can and you're being ridiculous about this." Brody exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Brody. I've never had a boyfriend so I don't actually know what my family will think of you. I just don't want them to hate you or anything because I love you and I don't want anyone else." Cassidy looked up. "I don't want to lose you because I really think you're the one." Brody took her hand again and squeezed it.

"I know, Cassy, I just don't like how this has turned out." Brody looked ahead. "There's your house."

Cassidy frowned. _But I don't want to go home. Not yet._ She thought.

Brody walked her to the front gate. "So, I'll see you." He said giving her a hug. Cassidy didn't want to let go. Letting go meant he was going to be gone for a while. A while meaning a few months. She didn't want to but she had to let him go. When he was about to let go, she pulled him closer to her and pressed her lips to his. Brody was surprised that Cassidy had kissed him in front of her house where her brother was. He deepened the kiss, holding her closer to him.

"Cas, is that you?" Jack shouted from inside. Brody and Cassidy pulled away from each other's arms.

Cassidy looked over to her house and sighed. "I should go." She looked back at Brody. She really didn't want to go. She wanted to stay there with Brody. It wasn't fair that she had to go to school at Seaford while he was in boarding school. She knew that the reason he was in Seaford was because of Frank recruiting him as a Black Dragon. Cassidy didn't need to ask him how that went because Jack would be telling her when she stepped inside her house. She looked up at Brody. His eyes. His beautiful hazel brown eyes. Cassidy wanted to stay because of those brown eyes. But she had to go.

He was nodding. "I know."

Turning she closed her eyes and walked into her house. When she turned around, he was gone.

School the next day was a surprise to Cassidy. She had thought Brody had gone back to boarding school. He didn't. He stayed without even telling her about it. Jack, without a glance at Brody by himself in the corner table, had sat where his friends and Kim were. They had clearly forgotten the events of last night. Cassidy didn't. Of course she didn't. It was Brody after all.

When Jack told her what had happened at the Cotillion last night, she was surprised at the turn of events and was so proud of Brody's common sense. He didn't want anything to do with the Black Dragons because of their cruelty to Kim. She was also sad though that he had given up being a Black Dragon which was his dream since he was a kid. Now what was he supposed to do with his talent? Her heart broke just for him because of that.

Kim and Jack seemed so oblivious to Cassidy's mood. Milton and Jerry sat down on their table. "Gah…" Milton sighed as he looked at Cassidy. "You were right. Never judge a book by its cover."

Cassidy raised her eyebrows. "I was?" she questioned.

Jerry nodded. "Jennie and Carrie were smoking last night."

Cassidy face palmed, then leaned closer to them. "I told you so." She smirked. She glanced at where Brody was and he looked heartbroken to see her talking to a pair of guys. She shook her head at Milton and Jerry. Cassidy packed her stuff, carrying her tray. "See you guys." She smiled. Her brother, Jack, didn't even notice her leaving as he was still talking to Kim. Cassidy walked over to Brody and sat next to him. Biting her lip, she looked up at him.

"Hey." He smiled.

She shoved him. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't going back to boarding school?" She scowled at him. She checked him out. He was wearing a blue shirt and a jeans. Casual wear but still it made him look attractive.

Brody smirked. "Surprise!" he waved his arms around.

Cassidy laughed. "You're such a goof, you know that."

"It's not my fault you love me." He winked. Cassidy rolled her eyes but smiled. She really liked hanging out with Brody. She loved her brother. She really did but Brody made her feel like she could actually be herself. Brody intertwined his fingers with hers under the table so that no one could see them holding hands. Cassidy looked down at their hands and smiled. She glanced at her brother's table and shook her head. Jack still hasn't realized she was gone from his side. Brody put his arm around her shoulders and she smiled. When the bell rang, Brody and Cassidy had to separate. Cassidy having Science and Brody having free period but had to go to the Principal's office because he needed a locker.

Lunch couldn't have come faster. Cassidy was waiting until she could see Brody and she felt like time had moved slower than it usually did. Patience was a virtue, she knew that, but she wasn't a big fan of waiting. Jack glanced at his sister. "Cas, what's wrong? You've been looking at your watch for the last ten minutes."

Cassidy faked a convincing smile. "I'm alright. I just like looking at my watch. To know the time." She tried to think of an excuse. "I'm hungry." She shrugged and Jack believed her. Kim didn't. When Jack went to talk to Milton and Jerry, Kim approached Cassidy.

"So spill. What's going on?" she asked and Cassidy shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Cassidy told her.

Kim sighed. "Look, I know we didn't come off with a great start. I don't like making enemies and your Jack's sister." Kim trailed off.

Cassidy shook her head. "It's alright Kim. I'm not your enemy. I just don't feel obliged to talk about my love life to my brother."

'Shit.' Cassidy did it. She spilled the beans. This was why she didn't have friends. She would have spilled about her love life and they would gush all about it. Kim was doing that gushing right now.

"Love life?" Kim raised her eyebrows. "You have a boyfriend?"

Cassidy nodded. "Not that Jack knows of but yes I have a boyfriend." Cassidy smiled as Brody entered her line of thoughts. She looked at Kim. "Look, you can't tell Jack I have a boyfriend."

Kim nodded, understanding. "What are friends for?" she asked and Cassidy was starting to like this girl.

"Thanks Kim." The bell rang and Cassidy was the first one out of the room. She was supposed to meet Brody at the cafeteria but she needed a few books from her locker.

"Hey, new girl, your Jack's sister, aren't you?" Frank asked, leaning his body against the locker next to Cassidy's locker.

"Yeah, I'm Jack's sister and may I ask you to move a little, my personal bubble has just been brutally popped by a guy that I really don't like talking to." Cassidy looked up and frowned at Frank.

"Can't tell me what to do, pretty face." Frank flirted.

"I swear, call me pretty face again and I will have a knife under your chin in seconds." Cassidy threatened.

"Ohh…feisty." Frank smirked.

"Okay, that's it," Cassidy growled, taking out a knife from a hilt in her shoe, pinned Frank against a wall and had her knife against his throat.

"Cassidy!" Cassidy heard her name being called out by two voices. Both voices she knew all too well. Brody and Jack ran to the cluster of students around Cassidy and Frank.

"What do you think you're doing with a knife at school?" she heard her brother ask.

"Cassy, he's not worth it. Drop down the knife and we can sort it out another way." She heard Brody say soothingly. She sighed and lowered the knife.

"Coward," Frank muttered. Cassidy stopped dead on her heels, dropped the knife at Frank's feet and punched him square on the face.

She gritted her teeth. " . .Coward." Brody gulped knowing where this would end, took Cassidy in his arms and escorted her out. Jack took another glimpse at Frank and followed Brody and Cassidy.

"Hey, Carlson! Get your hands off my sister!" he yelled, sprinting to them.

Cassidy walked with Brody away from Frank. "I hate that guy!" she exclaimed.

Brody put a hand on her shoulder. "We all do."

Jack finally came from behind them, pushing Cassidy away from Brody. "What the hell was that?" he asked his sister, who looked down at her feet. "Why would you bring a knife at school? Cas, what is wrong with you?" Cassidy cringed.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Brody interrupted. Cassidy looked up to Jack and Brody. They glared at each other. This was what she feared.

"She's my sister, I can talk to her anyway I want to."

"Well, you shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"It's not right."

"Look at you, acting like you care. Do me a favor and leave my sister alone, Carlson." Jack looked at Cassidy. "And you, don't associate with anymore Black Dragons or I'll send you to our parents."

The bell rang again and Jack pushed Brody out of the way before going back to his friends. Brody looked at Cassidy who shook her head. "My place after training." She whispered to his ear and walked away.

Brody smiled not believing what he was hearing and nodded. "Sure, Cassy."

When school finally finished Jack and Cassidy went straight to the Wasabi Warriors Dojo. Cassidy was so angry with Jack she was having a hard time concentrating with her training. But even with her mind still not focusing on the task at hand, she could still kick butt and right now she was beating the crap out of Eddie.

"Cassidy, take it easy on him." Jack said as he was sparring with Kim.

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "I know what I'm doing, big brother." She glared looking at Eddie. "Lets fight!" she got into a fighting stance. The fight didn't last long. Cassidy was faster, steadier and knew more skills than Eddie. For one, after one kick, he was already sprawled onto the blue mats of the dojo. Cassidy sighed. 'Really? This was the guy who her brother had paired her up with? She _wasn't_ pathetic.' When Eddie got up again he tried to punch at Cassidy who easily blocked it and threw a series of punches before flipping him. He didn't move from that attack and Cassidy scowled at him. "Come on, get up!" she kicked at him to get up, over and over and over again. Jack noticed the fight between Cassidy and Eddie. Both Kim and Jack stopped their sparring to watch. "GET UP!"

"Cassidy, stop!" Jack told his sister but she didn't listen to him and continued kicking Eddie furiously. Kim helped Eddie up and Jack carried his sister to the locker room. "Cassidy, what is wrong with you? First Frank then Eddie. Eddie's my friend. He didn't even do anything to you."

Cassidy looked darkly at her older brother, folding her arms. "I'm just stressed, okay? Now, can you get out of my way, I'm going home early so that I can see my _boyfriend_." She shoved her brother to the ground, angrily. He had no right to tell Brody that he had to stay away from her. When she changed she took her skates from her locker and put them on, skating quickly home.

Cassidy was excited for Brody coming over for the first time and she knew that she was early from training so she decided to take a long hot shower. When she got out of the shower, smelling fresh and dressed nicely, she heard knocks from her window. Curious, she opened her window to see her boyfriend. "Brody!" she exclaimed, giving him room to step inside. "What are you doing? You know, there's a thing called a door, right?"

Brody smiled. "Well, I thought I might try the whole Rapunzel thing. Not such a great idea."

Cassidy brushed off some leaf from his hair. "Maybe next time you should use the door instead of the window."

"Maybe next time, you shouldn't leave me out there for the last fifteen minutes." Brody threw back.

"I was taking a shower." She glared.

Brody smirked. "Must have been a sight." He whispered and Cassidy dropped her jaw.

"Brody! Stop being inappropriate." She pushed him as he chuckled. He then looked around her room.

"Nice room. Why is it bare?" Brody asked as he lay down on her bed.

Cassidy sat next to him. "Well, we moved here just a few months ago but I was in Hong Kong so I haven't unpacked most of my things yet." Brody nodded. Cassidy looked at him. "You know, what Jack said, I don't…I don't mind if you listen to him or not….I just wanted to…" Cassidy looked up at Brody, clutching his shirt. "I don't want you to stay away from me."

"Hey, like I said last night, you don't have to let Jack control your life. I won't either. I'm proud of you Cassy, for not trying to let Jack control your life." Brody smiled. "Come here." Cassidy moved closer to Brody. He put his hand on her waist and caressed her cheek. "I would fight for you any day, Cassy." He leaned in and pressed his lips to Cassidy in a passionate kiss. Cassidy smiled and deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Brody pressed Cassidy's petite body against his. Cassidy pulled away.

"Brody…" she gasped. She knew where this would lead. "I…" she smiled. "I love you."

"We don't have to continue if you don't want to." Brody whispered, his lips inches from her.

"I know." Cassidy said as she lifted his shirt and he swiftly took it over his head. With Brody's shirt off, they continued their heated make out session. When she was with Brody, all she could think of was him and nothing else. Right now, she didn't have a single thought of her brother on her mind. She should have though because the minute Brody pressed Cassidy closer to him, her brother barged into her room.

"What's going on in here?" Jack asked, looking at the two brunettes in the room.

Brody and Cassidy pulled away from each other. "Jack!" Cassidy yelled. "How many times have I told you, don't enter my room without knocking." Brody picked up his shirt and put it on again.

Jack glared at Brody. "I did knock. Maybe you were too busy with whatever to even hear me."

"Get out of my room!" Cassidy exclaimed.

"Him?" Jack asked. "You're dating him?"

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "So what?" she asked.

"I told you to stay away-"

"And I didn't listen. Jack, I love him!" She looked at Brody. "I told you he would do this. That's why I didn't want anyone to know."

Brody nodded. "I'm sorry for not listening, Cassy." Brody looked at Jack. "I thought your brother would be more understanding seeing as you look up to him all the time."

Cassidy nodded but then panicked as Brody got up and was leaving. "Wait, where are you going?" she asked.

"I just have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Brody looked at Cassidy and smiled then looked at Jack. "I'll see you tomorrow, both of you." Brody went out the way he entered, through the window.

Cassidy looked at Jack. "See what you did? He left!" she cried. "I don't understand why you had to scare him away." Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "I love him, Jack! You have no idea how much it hurt me when you told me I had to stay away from me."

"Cas, I didn't know." Jack sighed. Cassidy buried her face into her pillow. "Cas-"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted and started to cry. Jack looked down and then closed the door. He didn't get it. He tried to be protective this one time for Cassidy but it resulted to her starting to hate him.

When Jack knocked on Cassidy's door the next morning, she buried herself in her bed, pretending she was still sleeping. "Cas, wake up, we'll be late for school."

"I'm not going to school." She grumbled.

Jack sighed. "Alright." He closed the door without a second thought.

Cassidy started crying again. She knew that she was being a brat but she really didn't want to go to school. When Cassidy hear Jack leave, she got out of her bed and washed herself up. She looked horrible, crying herself to sleep the night before. She was torn between being with Brody and being a good girl, where she would have to obey what Jack had told her to do. Her day consisted of eating, reading books, watching stupid reality TV shows, crying over her situation and eating ice-cream to relieve the pain.

When Jack came home to drop his school bag so that he could go to the dojo without any excess baggage, Cassidy muted the TV as she clutched at her ice-cream tub, looking at her brother as he moved through the house.

"Are you going to look at me disapprovingly every time I walk into a room, Cas?" Jack asked.

"Maybe." She answered, eating her ice-cream.

Jack sighed. "Dress up, we have training."

"No."

"Rudy asked you to come down to the dojo so that he can watch you spar." Jack told her. She still wouldn't move from her spot.

Suddenly she got a text from Brody:

**Listen to your brother, Cassy, you have to go to the dojo. If you won't listen to him, listen to me.**

She didn't know how Brody knew what Jack was asking her to do but she knew that Jack somehow convinced Brody to talk her into going to the dojo. _What's so interesting about the dojo?_ Cassidy slammed her ice-cream tub on the table and grumbled about Jack being so bossy, going up to her room to dress up into her Wasabi Warriors uniform. When she came down, Jack was smiling.

"You won't regret coming, Cas." He promised her. She loved to train but right now she had scenarios of regretting why she came.

"I doubt it." Cassidy whispered, glowering at him, still angry at him.

When the Brewer twins got to the Wasabi Warriors dojo, everything seemed normal. Nothing special was happening. Rudy walked to them. "So have you told her yet, Jack?" he asked and Jack shook his head.

"I figured that we could show her." Jack smiled.

Cassidy raised her eyebrows, looking from Rudy to Jack then back again. "Show me what?" she asked.

"Show you the new member of Wasabi Warriors." A voice said behind her. She knew that voice anywhere. Cassidy turned around and saw Brody in a white Wasabi Warriors uniform. Her jaw dropped then looked at her brother.

"You got Brody to join our dojo for me?" she asked, excited, hugging her brother.

"Oh, you know me, I can be very persuasive." Jack grinned, hugging his sister.

"No, it was my idea." Brody glanced at Jack. Jack shrugged.

Cassidy smiled. "So, we're all good?" she asked both Brody and Jack. She felt like crying when they both nodded.

"I don't know, man, I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship." Jack said, patting Brody on the back.

"Not yet."

Jack nodded, raising his hands. "Okay. So I'll leave you guys alone for a few minutes."

Brody smirked, looking down at Cassidy. "You're full of surprises, Carlson."

Brody shrugged. "Is that a good or bad thing?" he asked. Cassidy wrapped her arms around Brody's neck, leaned in and kissed him.

"What does that tell you?" Cassidy asked, placing a grin on her face.

"I don't know about you but I kinda feel like sparring." Brody whispered in her ear.

Cassidy shoved him. "You ruined the moment." She pouts and gets into a fighting stance. "You're going to pay for that, Carlson."

"Oh, really, Brewer?" Brody smirked. "You can try but this guy…" he motioned to himself. "Isn't going to give up that easily."

"Your huge ego isn't going to score you any points, Carlson." Cassidy smirked.

"We'll see who gets knocked off first, Brewer." And with that said, Brody charged at Cassidy with the goal of knocking her out before she did something more painful to him.

**AN: Oh gosh, that was long. Phew. I am so FAMISHED! Tired. I'm sorry if this chapter was dragging. I just wanted to put everything into one chapter so that it wasn't in three parts. Do you guys like Brossidy so far? (Brossidy is the ship name of Cassidy and Brody) I'm open to other ship name suggestions. Thank you so much for reading. Comment and vote please.**

**Until next time dhampirlabrat.**


End file.
